mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 51
The Mafia Gazette Issue 51 For All The News That Is News Monday 7th November 'WILDBOYZ BEING TAMED ' The two co-founders of the WildBoyz came to the streets today to announce that they are going straight. They have claimed that the cleaning operation they ran, taking hits for sums of money, has now been disbanded and the crew wishes to become a more respectable part of society. The posted a public apology in the streets earlier today, which was met with a little scepticism, although some supported the actions of the co-founder. One person called for every member of the crew to apologise individually, however this would be a foolhardy move as it would make every one of them a target for anyone wishing to get revenge, despite the apology. We at the Gazette spoke to the leader, Mr BaDaBing. He had this to say: “I as the boss of the The Not-So-WildBoyz would like to publicly apologise for our actions in the past. They were wrong and foolish. I am sorry to all those that died fighting for their family so bravely and I'm sorry to their friends for taking away the lives of those they cherished. We are going to do all we can as a family to try to regain some respect.” It is hoped that the community will hear this apology and give the WildBoyz the second chance they have asked for, letting the family prove one way or another if they will stand by the words of Mr BaDaBing. 'LITTLECEEZ EXECUTED FOLLOWING ARREST ' Early yesterday, multi-millionaire LittleCeez was arrested at his home and taken for questioning by the police into various illegal activities. The questioning was short as the evidence against him was damning and he was immediately taken to court. In one of the shortest trials ever, Ceez was convicted of three counts of fraud, two counts of deception with the intent to gain money, five counts of perverting the course of justice and at least ten counts of being an accessory to murder. It is known that Ceez ran a shady business paying for hits on people in the community, such as Mr_Pickles, Fedaykin, Sonny_Andolini and most recently, Kiss_This. We spoke to the Made Woman earlier today about Ceez. She commented: “The whole situation with LittleCeez goes to show that some people in this community have nothing better to do than cheat and backstab. They contribute nothing to our society but they have the audacity to try to tear it apart. LittleCeez was friends with many of my family members for many months, and then turned on us simply because we got somewhere he couldn't. I am glad that he has been executed, and that he has been taken off our streets. It feels nicer here without him. I truly hope this means that the hit has been dropped, and that I can focus less of my energies on staying alive, and more of them on truly helping the community to grow and advance. I think we are living in a very exciting period right now, and that maybe this society is closer than ever before to recapturing its old spirit.” It is hoped that with this menace off the streets, there will be less of the wholesale slaughter that was seen with Ceez paying blood money for the deaths of some of the most prominent and respected members of our community. 'COMPLAINTS OF HARRASSMENT ON THE INCREASE ' By:Tea_Jenny It has recently been brought to attention that the female Mafioso are being hassled by many of the males on the streets. Many of these men mail them asking them personal questions or making sexist remarks. Yesterday MariaBarletta decided to announce her disgust at this following ForEverYouGirls announcement. It seems anyone who has a female sounding name or pretty face is getting constantly harassed. Many people in the crowd were very supportive, both men and women alike agreeing that this sort of harassment on the women is simply unacceptable. A couple of guys however did try and make a joke out of the subject. I spoke to a couple of women on the street to see if they all have the same problem.. One told me the story of her grandmother getting harassed about her looks. Another older woman gets constantly asked personal questions and then when they find out her true age tell her that they like to fantasise about older women. A couple of the women I spoke to are very highly ranked and receive more hassle for this from men who cannot seem to respect them for this and say some very sexist things to them. It seems that although most of the men we speak to are decent, there are always going to be a few who are more interested in annoying the women than ranking and earning respect. They need to learn that they are more likely to catch a woman’s attention by just talking to her respectfully and getting to know her than asking her bra size. And ladies.. that’s why you have a delete option in your mail box.. mailing them back is only asking for more. 'DOUBLE TRAGEDY IN LOS ANGELES ' By: Chris Campolo In the early morning hours of Sunday, November 6th Street Boss and Made Man hopeful John Cougar II was gunned down just outside his Los Angeles office by Anderson----------------1 for unknown reasons. Medical examiners say he was initially shot in the back, and when he turned to confront his attacker, he was again shot in the chest. Witness’s claim that Mr. Cougar, long noted for his stance of pacifism, didn’t draw his weapon upon initially being shot but instead inquired about the reason, and was only replied a maniacal laugh and called a sucker before the attacker raised his weapon to fire again. As Anderson----------------1 fired his fatal shot, Cougar was able to return in kind, firing a single fatal bullet into Anderson----------------1's head. John Cougar's lover, Carlotta Rossi, was so stricken by grief that she was unable to attend the funeral, and instead took her own life in the quite of their home. Her suicide note read simply “I love you Cougar” 'LETTERS PAGE ' If you have any views or opinions you would like to see in the Gazette, please write in your letters to the Gazette Offices in Chicago. Dear Carmela, After living in our world for most of my life, it never ceases to amaze me how egotistical or idiotic people can be. In our world, it’s not just one person who makes the Family successful, but many. I have seen over and over how one or two in the Family take it upon themselves to claim full responsibility. Usually, these persons may have barked orders at those lower on the ladder, demanded things or actions supposedly on behalf of the Family to be given to them and it would be delivered to the Family only it stays in their pockets, or the worst thing of all…..taking over the responsibilities of the head of the Family without permission, including ordering hits and bragging about them on the streets. In the latter, the situation of announcing the fact that hey have just placed a price on someone’s head places the entire Family on the chopping block and those who proudly wear the image of their Family develops a target on their backs. Behaviour such as this shouldn’t be tolerated. Back in Sicily, the power hungry, egotistical members who blab anything concerning the Family out in public rarely saw the light of the next day. Here it seems that America has turned what was once proud Sicilians into cowering, idiots who have no right to even train a dog much less lead a Family. And before you start pointing fingers as to who made these accusations, take a good long hard look at yourselves and your Family before it’s too late and you can’t look at anything anymore. Thank you, Carmela for the opportunity to publish this opinion. I hope it will make a difference and betters the Families. Signed, Anonymous 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to CarmelaDeAngelis at the Gazette Offices in Chicago. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines. 02:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Dlink Services offer Commercial Banking - at a low rate 5% commission Deposits and Life Assurance, also other services available. mail me for more details 02:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Anyone wishing to submit articles should do so by 10am Mafia time on the day of publications. Articles will be paid for on an individual basis. Please contact CarmelaDeAngelis, Editor of The Mafia Gazette, at the Gazette Offices, Chicago. All articles must conform to the guidelines available in the booklet “Newspaper Recruiting” available on the newsstand. '